Energy demand is constantly increasing. As the energy demand increases, sources alternative to fossil fuel energy sources increase in importance. One such alternative energy source is solar energy. Generally, solar energy is produced by converting radiation (for example, sunlight) into electricity which may be stored or transmitted through electrical power grids.
Fossil fuel energy sources (for example, oil, natural gas, and coal) can produce energy through numerous known processes (for example, combustion). The known processes may be inexpensive but may harm the environment by generating harmful emissions.
Some systems for generating energy include coatings to protect the system. Manufacturing such systems may also harm the environment. For example, solvent-based coatings formed by solvents being released into the atmosphere can harm the environment. Also, solvent-based manufacturing processes may include long process lines, requiring substantial investment capital, space, maintenance, and energy.